naruto_uzumakifandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Haruno Uzumaki
Sakura Haruno(春野サクラ Haruno sakura) is a member of team seven and is Naruto's wife. She is also a main character. Appearance In childhood, Sakura wore a black long sleeved shirt with rips on the sleeves. She had light green pants and red sandals. She kept her bangs in front so that people wouldn't laugh at her for her big forehead. Later on, Ino Yamanaka told her to embrace her forehead an dgave her a ribbon to hold her. In part one, Sakura has longer hair and a blue clothed headband. She has a red qipao dress with a zipper. Under the dress she ahs black tights, which get shorter and tighter as the series progresses. She also has blue sandals. After the second exams of the Chūnin Exams, she cut her due to Kin Tsuchi telling her that she cares more about is her looks than her training, and also because it was a disadvantage for her during battle. In part two, she is wearing the top half of her outfit in part one. She has a pink apron skirt with black tights underneath with a medical pouch attached to her tights. She has grey elbow protectors which are pink in the anime. In part three, she wears a short pink kimono with black tights. She also has a black belt on her kimono. She has black high heeled sandals and removed her black gloves. In The first and last: Naruto the movie, she has a red sleeveless qipao dress with fishnet tights. On the bottom of her dress, she has mini kunai and shuriken patterns. Her high heeled sandals are still there. In Naruto: Final Bond, she has an outfit similar to her outfit in part two execpt she has no elbow protectors and instead of an apron skirt and tights, she has a light colour pants. She also has blue calf length sandals. Pesonality Sakura is truly kind to others, until she meets Sasuke Uchiha at teh academy. Sasuke causes her to care only for him and be in rivalry with Ino. When she gets paired with Sasuke and Naruto, she starts being kinder to Naruto and cares a little bit less about Sasuke and cares about Naruto and Sasuke not just Sasuke. Abilities Sakura trained under Tsunade after Naruto left to train with Jiriya. She wanted to become stronger so she didn't need to rely on Naruto anymore. She thinks of herself as a burden. Sakura has superhuman strength and in this photo, it shows her using Chakra Enhanced Strength and charging at Sasuke, though he has gotten faster and almost killed her with his katana. Her medical ninjutsu is very good as well and she awakened the Thousands Healing Seal which takes form as a purple rhombus on her forehead. She has Earth Style and created a jutsu for it called Earth Style: Rocky Mountain Barrage. She taught Akamai this jutsu since he was on her team and he had Earth Style. Appearances Part Three Returning from war Sakura and the others return from war with victory, or they would not have been able to return since if they lost, they and the rest of the world would be dead or stuck in the Infinite Tsuyinomi. After they return, Tsunade says that she will resign being Hokekage and Kakashi is selected as the new Hokekage. Confessions of both love and hatred Naruto says that he loves Sakura and that he is alright with her being with Sasuke, but Sasuke says that he was watching and that he would go back to Ochimaru for awhile and that Sakura should stay with Naruto because Sasuke realized he wanted to be with Karin. Meeting While on a mission, Sakura gets separated from the rest and is lost in the middle of nowhere. She later finds a girl named Elana Momo and they introduce each other. Elana was the sister of Karui Momo and one of the most strongest ninja in the world. They become friends but Elana says she must go and Sakura joins up with the others. Blank Period Sakura and Elana get stuck another demension the only way out is to fight each other or defeat the Yūmi Satō by themselves. They manage to defeat them since this is the old Yūmi Satō. They get out and return to their villages. Karin Hidden: The Great Chains Of Life Sakura and Karin are walking through the woods together when Sasuke says he wants to talk to Karin. Karin comes back and tells her that Sasuke said he loved her. Sakura was Karin's maid of honor at their wedding. She also helped deliver her baby girl Sarada Uchiha. Naruto Hidden: The Strong Winds Naruto tells Sakura he loves her and Sakura was about to say that she doesn't care about Sasuke when Sasuke said that he wants to be with Karin. Naruto and Sakura later get married and have a baby girl named Kama Uzumaki. Akamai Unleashed! Volume One Sakura is giving Akamai advice because he likes Kama. Sakura also appears when Dakuro Amabashi attacks the village risking her life to save Akamai. Kama Chronicles: Thud of Thunder Sakura is with Kama in the house while it is raining. They discuss her taijutsu and medical skills. She asks her if she wants to train when a long thunder scares her and then she says that she's tired. She sleeps and doesn't wake until the rain is gone, but she disappears once it goes away. Trivia *Haruno means Spring and Sakura pf course, means cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno means Spring Cherry Blossom *Sakura becomes a sealer in part four which is not shown on her character page, it is shown on page Sakura Haruno(part four) Category:Charecters